Undercover
by itsadrugsbust
Summary: Lestrade & Molly are sent undercover


She saw him come out of the bathroom to get his clothes as she looked up from her book, her eyes catching a glimpse of the water droplets running down his chest. She quickly moved her eyes back down to her book, knowing how inappropriate it was to be looking at him like that. She felt her heartbeat quicken, trying to shake the image from her head. 'Come on Molly' she told herself, 'he's your collegue, you shouldn't be thinking about him like that'. She tried to refocus on her book, but after 3 days of sharing a room with him it was getting harder and harder to concentrate.

3 days. 3 days they'd been here and nothing. When Sherlock asked him, well, asked wasn't really the right word, told him that he was going to help with a case, this wasn't what he'd had in mind. He'd thought that Sherlock just wanted him for his Scotland Yard credentials, conduct some interviews & searches, not to be going undercover at a countryside hotel that specialised in couples retreats. What he also didn't bargain on was that he would have to play 1 half of a couple. There had been a series of couples disappearing from the hotel & 1 of the relatives had urged Sherlock to look into it.

The first day had been awkward, he hadn't even been on a date since his divorce, let alone be in a couple and she hadn't dated since the Jim from IT incident. They were both comfortable with each other professionally, but they'd not spent much time together socially, the last time being the 221B Christmas party, but that was nearly 8 months ago and now they were expected to go undercover as a believable couple. They'd spent the journey working out their cover backstory just in case anyone became suspicious. They arrived at the hotel mid-afternoon and after checking in, were shown to their room. It was a stunning room with a beautiful view out over the sea, a gorgeous open fire and a huge king size bed, just what a couple on a weekend away could want. Except they weren't a couple.

Since his divorce, and if he was truly honest with himself, months before as well, his mind had often drifted to the young Barts pathologist. He knew he shouldn't have been thinking about her, but he couldn't help himself and the more he tried to stop, the more he did. He'd find his mind drifting to her whenever a new pathology report came across his desk, whether it was from her or not and once she was in his head, there was no way he could get her out again. But he knew she was too wrapped up in Sherlock, and that she was way too far out of his league and so never thought to peruse it.

For 3 days they'd played the happy couple in public while getting to know each other better in private. They talked about their childhoods, families and work. It was 2 days before his divorce came up. She asked, he answered honestly, telling her that he was over the initial shock to his change in lifestyle and knew that in the long run it was the best thing for him so when it came to the third night, they were both relaxed in each other's company. As he stepped out of the shower he remembered that he'd left his clothes on the sofa he'd spent the last couple of nights on after a very long argument about who should get the bed that ended with him telling her that if she didn't take the bed, she would be insulting his honour. He wrapped a towel round his waist and headed out into the bedroom. He clocked her sitting on the bed with her nose in a book which was nothing unusual and walked over to the sofa to grab his clothes. She heard the groan he tried to hide as he bent down to pick up his clothes and return to the bathroom. He re-emerged a couple of minutes later wearing a loose fitting pair of grey sweat pants and a dark maroon university t-shirt with his towel dried hair sticking up in all directions. As he went to put his worn clothes away, she heard him groan again, this time while resting his hand on his lower back. 'Sleeping on that sofa must be killing him' she thought to herself, knowing full well that he was easily too big and too tall to sleep on it comfortably. They'd gotten much more comfortable in each others presence over the last couple of days, but she surprised herself with what she did next.

"Greg, you're back must be killing you after these last two nights, are you sure I can't convince you to take the bed?" she asked, putting her book down on the bedside table.  
"It's fine, really. To be honest, it's no less comfortable than the bed in my flat at the moment, that things like sleeping on a plank of wood!" he replied, remembering the horrible bed that was in the flat he'd started to rent after moving out of his and his wife's house.  
"But look at yourself, you're holding yourself up like an old man!"  
"Well, sometimes I feel like an old man these days."  
"Don't be silly, you just work to hard and don't look after yourself properly. In fact, if I can't convince you to take the bed, I've got an idea" she said with a smile on her face.  
Greg wasn't quite sure if he trusted the little smile on her face or not and so just looked back at her quizzically.  
"Come over here, I think I can sort that back of yours out for you if you'll let me"  
"I don't know Molly, I'm sure it'll be fine, just need to keep it moving"  
"Don't be so silly, you need to get those muscles to relax and allow everything to loosen up a bit, otherwise you'll end up looking like a walking question mark."  
He huffed slightly to himself, wanting to keep pretending that there was nothing wrong, wanting not to get to close to her, not wanting her to find out how he felt. But he knew she was right and slowly made his way over to the bed. As he sat himself tentatively on the edge of the bed she slid across to get closer to him.  
"Just relax yourself Greg, this isn't going to hurt, I promise"  
"OK, I trust you. I think"  
She gently laid her hands on his shoulders, waiting for him to adjust himself to her close proximity. She felt his shoulders tense under her hands, but slowly started to gently rub her thumbs over his shoulders. As she felt him start to relax, she started to use her whole hand, gently massaging his shoulders and neck. As she got herself into a rhythm, he let his eyes drift closed and was unaware of the small moan that came from the base of his throat. She worked her way across his shoulder blades and down the back of his neck, easing the knots out of his muscles.  
"Greg" she said quietly "lay yourself down on your front"  
"What?"  
"If you want this done properly, then i need you to lie down"  
He wasn't sure that this was a good idea, but at this point he was enjoying the sensation too much to argue with her. He slowly pulled his legs up on to the bed before laying his face down on the pillow while she knelt next to him. She laid her hands back on his shoulders and gently continued to massage them, feeling the tension slowly melt away. She knew the main problem was further down and started to work her hands down his spine until she reached his lower back. She tried to work her fingers into the taught muscles but kept finding them caught in the base of his t-shirt and unable to get the movement needed. She could feel that he had relaxed under her touch, and didn't want him to tense up again, but she needed to get to his skin for her to really work the muscles. After a couple of minutes of contemplation, she gently slid the bottom of his t-shirt up his back and put her hands on his now warm back and started to work again before he could complain. The gentle moan that escaped his mouth startled them both, but she didn't let it deter her. She knew that her hands were working, she hadn't seen him this relaxed in months, if ever, and she definitely liked seeing this side of him.  
She suddenly felt a twang of guilt run through her, 'I'm supposed to be helping him with his back, and I'm the one who's enjoying this.' She knew she shouldn't be thinking about him like that, shouldn't be enjoying the feel of his skin under her hands, but she couldn't help it. For months she'd wondered what it would be like to touch him, to have him hold her, to have him…'no, focus Molly, he's only just divorced, a Detective Inspector in the Met and way out of your league.' Still, there was nothing wrong with enjoying the moment. With that thought, she slid her hands further up his back under his shirt and continued her massage.  
"Feeling better?" she asked gently  
"Mmmm, oh yes, this is great" he replied dreamily, not really focused on anything apart from the warm hands gently working his back.  
"Sit yourself up quickly and take your shirt off, just need to finish your shoulders off" she said quickly, not knowing how he would take the request. What she didn't expect was for him to pull himself up, slide his shirt off and lay back down without any question or argument. She swallowed hard taking in his back, it's strong muscles and the scars it held from years as a policeman. After another 20 minutes of massage, she heard a gentle snore come out of him. He'd fallen asleep, she could't believe he'd fallen asleep on her, on her bed, with her hands on him 'steady now Molly.' She thought about waking him, but he looked so relaxed and comfortable she didn't have the heart to do it. She grabbed her book off the nightstand and tried to immerse herself in it and ignore the sleeping man laying next to her.

He woke the next morning feeling more comfortable than he had in months with a lovely warm feeling in his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and realised that the warm feeling wasn't just a feeling, it was Molly curled up against him fast asleep with his arm draped over her waist. 'You should get up' he thought to himself, 'you really should get up now, you shouldn't have hold of her like this.' He tried to convince himself, but this just felt too good and when she wriggled slightly in her sleep, he was so lost in the feel of her that he just laid there with her in his arms.

She woke slowly the next morning, momentarily forgetting that Greg had fallen asleep on her bed last night. Her memory came flooding back when she felt his arm across her waist, holding her against his chest. 'This really shouldn't feel this good, but oh god it does' she smiled to herself. She knew that one of them would eventually have to break this little bubble they were wrapped it and she decided to take the plunge. She turned herself round under his arm and looked him in the eye.  
"Morning" she said quietly  
"Morning" he replied slightly drowsily, not realising that his arm was still hanging over her waist "so, I guess I kind of fell asleep on you last night, not very gentlemanly of me"  
"That's OK, was nice to see you actually relaxed for once"  
"Yeah, I need to thank you for that. I've not felt that good, well, I mean, my back's not felt that good in ages" he smiled at her while absently stroking his thumb over her hip bone  
"You're welcome, it's the least I could do after making you sleep on that sofa" she smiled back at him, revelling in the feeling of him touching her so gently. Neither of them had felt this comfortable in the presence of another person for a long time, any other thoughts melting out of their heads.  
"I should.." he started  
"Yeah, me too" but neither of them moved, not being able to draw their eyes away from each other.  
"Greg, I…" even she didn't know how she was going to finish that sentence, 'oh god, is this what I think this is? Is he going to…why would he'.  
He could see the pensive look come across her face, "shh Molly, it's OK" continuing with his gentle stroking of her hip. 'OK Greg, you can do this, you've got a beautiful woman wrapped in your arms after she spent the night massaging your back, you really can do this.' It had been a long time since his first kiss with anyone, and he was determined to do this right.  
"But…"  
"No buts Molly, just relax." he moved his hand up to her face and gently swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear before gently running the back of his fingers up and down her cheek. She closed her eyes and leant her cheek into his hand, catching one of his fingers in her lips as it brushed past her mouth. He took her opposite cheek in his hand and gently pulled her towards him, capturing her lips with his. Both were tentative to start with, gently caressing the others lips. His thumb continued with its ministrations on her cheek as she groaned against his mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. That was it for both of them, they were lost in the sensation of the other person. Kisses turned passionate quickly, his hands sliding up and down her sides whilst hers came to rest on his chest. After a good 5 minutes, they reluctantly pulled away from each other, the need for air becoming slightly overwhelming.  
"Wow, that was..wow" she sighed not making any move to take her hands of his chest.  
"Yeah, I know, I've never been kissed like that before. I mean that well"  
"Well, it seems you inspire me Mr Lestrade"  
He laughed and quickly kissed her again. "As stunning as this, we really should be getting up" he said stretching his arms out "we are meant to be working."  
"Mmmm, I know"  
"But I think this is definitely to be continued later, do you agree?"  
"God yes" she said way too quickly to be cool, but she couldn't hide the happiness that was pouring out of her.

Neither of them had ever known a day fly past so quickly, or for either of them to be so totally happy. They both knew they were there to work, but every little accidental touch or look into each others eyes made them both smile uncontrollably. Even one of the other couples that they had spoken to over the last few days commented that the break away must be doing them good as they hand't seen either of them this happy since they'd been here.  
"Yeah, it seems to have done wonders for us" Greg told them while smiling at Molly.

They'd been forced to sit through a incredibly patronising dinner about how couples had to compromise with each other to keep their relationship going before returning to their room for the evening.  
"So…" she started, but before she was able to get another word out, he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. As he pulled away, all she could do is exhale and take him by the hand and lead him to the bed.  
"Molly, we don't have to do anything you don't want to"  
"Greg, I spent last night running my hands over your body before we spent the night wrapped in each others arms, I want to do this"  
"Well, when you put it like that" he smiled at her before kicking his shoes off and collapsing them both onto the bed, landing next to her. She quickly grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him on top of her before kissing him hard.  
"Oh Molls" he groaned. His groan became throatier when she untucked his shirt from his trousers and started to undo it before flipping him over and straddling his waist, undoing the rest of his shirt and started to kiss her way across his chest. "Christ Molly, you are so…oh god"  
"Shhh, Greg, just enjoy this" she said soothingly as she pulled her top over her head and continued to kiss down his chest and onto his stomach. He could feel himself starting to lose control and decided that he needed to start torturing her the same as she was him. He took hold of her hands held them above her head before flipping them back over again and started to kiss his way down her neck and across her collarbone.  
"Mmmmm, oh Greg!" she exclaimed as he kissed across the top of her breasts while sliding down her bra straps. He continued to kiss across her collarbone whilst sliding his hand round her back and unhooking her bra, pulling it off as he brought his hand back around. He took a moment to just look at her, drinking her in. "God you're gorgeous" he said breathily before taking one of her breasts in his mouth, flicking his tongue over her already hard nipple. He felt her hands grab onto his hips as he sucked on her, taking in the taste of her skin with her fingers digging in harder the harder he sucked on her nipple. He heard her groan as he released her breast from his mouth and started to kiss down her stomach, slowly pulling her skirt down as we went before she was left lying under him in just her knickers. He pulled himself up to kiss her lips again and was unable to hold back him moan as she reached down to squeeze his erection through his jeans. He knew that if he let her carry on he'd be done before they started so he slid back down her body, teasing her through her already wet underwear. He ran his fingers over her before sliding her knickers down her legs leaving her naked under his gaze. He started to kiss his way back up her legs and across her thighs before sliding his tongue across her, tasting her arousal. Flicking his tongue over her before sliding it inside of her, he felt her begin to tremble underneath her. He pistoned his tongue in and out of her before feeling her come undone beneath him. He felt incredibly pleased with himself and smiled against her thigh.  
"God, you're good" She managed to say "my turn." She smiled wickedly as she turned them over and quickly undid his trousers and pulled them and his boxers down in one go, freeing his straining erection. "Well hi there," smiling at him, clearly happy with what she had found. She took him in her hand, slowly stroking him up and down, running her thumb over the head teasing him gently. He started to moan but it was nothing compared to the moan he let out when she slid her mouth over him and took a large proportion of him in. She teased him mercilessly, sliding her tongue up and down the length of him while  
running her nails across his stomach.  
He knew he was close to the edge when she flicked her tongue over his head, so much so that he had to push her off of him. "Steady on Molls, we'll be done before we start if you keep that up."  
"Well then, I guess it's about time we start" pulling herself up before sliding down onto him in one swift movement, taking more of him in her than she ever thought would be possible.  
"God Molly, god that's so good" he pushed his hips up into her in a steady rhythm, gripping onto her hips as he did, his head falling against her chest. As he pushed up, she ground herself down onto him, trying to get more of him inside her while wrapping her arms around his neck, her chin resting on the top of his head. They came together in an explosion of moans and expletives leaving both of them trembling in each others arms. She leaned down to kiss him before sliding off of his lap and collapsing onto the bed.

They awoke the next morning wrapped in each others arms, still naked from the nights exploits. Morning kisses were exchanged as they dressed in a comfortable silence. He broke the silence first "so, back to London today"  
"Yeah, I know"  
"When we get back, do you want to, well.."  
"Go for dinner then go back to mine and shag me senseless? God yes"  
"I couldn't have put it better myself"  
"What are we going to tell Sherlock that we found here? We were meant to be undercover trying to find something out about this killer"  
"We tell him the truth, that we found no clues about a couple killer and that's it"  
"You know he'll doing his deducting thing on us"  
"So what if he does, we've done nothing wrong. You never know, he might not even notice, it's not exactly in his field of expertise"  
"You could be right" she said with a smile before leaning in to kiss him before taking his hand as they left their room together.


End file.
